


all free, all free, all free

by oofmybones



Series: wholesome moments in the avengers tower [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, POV Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Singing, Team as Family, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Tony hadn't thought he would see this.Natasha — the cold, lethal, generally dangerous assassin who can kill with just her looks and her pointed glares alone — is gently strumming on an electric guitar with the speakers on a moderate volume and she is singing. Singing. Tony, being half asleep, thought he was dreaming.





	all free, all free, all free

**Author's Note:**

> this was so self-indulgent
> 
> basically I listened to ScarJo's song in the movie SING so I thought abt writing smth abt Natasha bc I Can so here it is
> 
> also this is just a bunch of self-made headcanons for crying out loud I have no idea what I have done
> 
> tony had to be in here so y e a h
> 
> enjoy :")

* * *

 

 

Tony hadn't thought he would see this.   
  
Natasha — the cold, lethal, generally dangerous assassin who can kill with just her looks and her pointed glares alone — is gently strumming on an electric guitar with the speakers on a moderate volume and she is singing.  _ Singing _ . Tony, being half asleep, thought he was dreaming.   
  
He and Nat were friends. In fact, they were actually really close.   
  
Clint is closest to Natasha on the team. Steve, Bucky and Nat are supersoldier buddies, and she and Bruce had a history but were pals nonetheless. Sam joins Steve's group generally every Game Night (and all the time anyway, despite not being a subject of some serum experiment on humans due to World War shenanigans) and Nat and Sam are partners when the game requires duos. Then, there was Wanda, who Nat liked to have girl talks with. He wasn't sure about Vision, but he knew they got along. Thor — for all he knew —  _ feared _ her, but they had been all pally too from the looks of their sparring sessions in the gym when Thor was around.   
  
Tony and Nat had occasional beauty product testing sessions though, but Tony didn't know about her electric guitar nor her good singing voice.   
  
Natasha was singing something which he hadn't heard before, so Tony assumed she wrote it. Natasha had a good voice, a bit scratchy yet strong and full of emotion. It had  _ power _ . Tony could feel what Natasha was feeling through her singing alone. He liked hearing her sing, even if it was different from Steve's typically low and gravelly voice that he often hears when Steve sings him to sleep when he has nightmares.   
  
She had headphones on and was sitting on the far side of her bed that wasn't facing the door, which was why she hadn't felt his presence yet (or at least he  _ thought _ she hasn't). The loud sounds she produced with her electric guitar were as powerful as her voice, and those paired very well in Tony's opinion. A notebook lay by her side, with faint writing that he knew were all scribbled by Natasha herself.   
  
The lyrics of Natasha's song sent a powerful message that washed over him like a tidal wave. Natasha's voice bled with the same emotion that she expressed through the notes she played on her guitar, so raw and so clear. She could record it, release the song on an album or something, and Tony might just hand her a thousand bucks just to keep going.   
  
But the thing was: Tony had no idea about Natasha's little hobby.   
  
Honestly, he was just walking by from the kitchen with a warm mug of fresh coffee in hand from the workshop when he heard the guitar. Fury decided Steve was needed on some SHIELD stuff, so he wasn't around. Sam, Bucky and Clint were goofing off in the living room playing video games, whilst Bruce and Thor were baking cookies in the kitchen. Wanda and Vision were doing some  _ Wanda and Vision things _ up in their floor, so they were not in the living room. They were all up to their own things, so he guessed that was why they hadn't heard the music coming from her room. Then when he rounded the corner, Natasha's door was slightly ajar — so when Tony walked closer he finally heard her voice.    
  
So there Tony was, still peering from outside for about two or so minutes when Natasha finished her song with a final strum on her guitar. She took off her headphones and ran a hand in her hair, tips still dyed a platinum blonde, after it got tangled a bit.   
  
"I know you're there, Tony. Come on in," She simply says, with an easy silvery voice. Natasha puts her guitar down on her bed, next to the notebook, and turns to Tony's direction with a grin on her lips.   
  
Tony is already a little bit awake by then, after standing right by the door and drinking enough coffee that his mug was already half-full. He opens the door further, a small smile easing onto his face, and enters the room. He and Natasha have bonded several times in this very room, just doing about anything from putting on face masks to testing hair dye to painting each other's nails albeit Tony being terrible at not making a mess. It was like this time was just the same as the other times.

(Tony still had some red in his hair and his right hand had a bit of the colors of the American Flag on it from when they last had a session, which was about 2 weeks ago.)   
  
Tony is letting himself spend time with Natasha instead of holing himself up in the lab, when Steve isn't around and is on a mission, because they don't do this as often anymore ever since Tony has started dating Steve. He finds himself missing their sessions sometimes. It is, in a way, therapeutic to him and he thinks he likes this better than Steve going ham on him for his lack of sleep ( _ not _ that he doesn't like how Steve cares so much, really).   
  
Natasha has chipped nail polish on her fingers, colored a sparkly purple. She scoots a bit and pats the space she made by her side, and Tony sits down on the mattress beside her. Natasha's room is relatively clean, albeit a few messy things lying around her room — like her grey jacket swung haphazardly over her chair by her desk which was littered with sheets of guitar chords and guitar compositions Tony guesses she practices. Her vanity is filled with small jars of nail polish, a bottle of acetone, and her makeup bag that Tony has rummaged through thousands of times. Then, her bed has a single fluffy pillow with fur and a small stuffed bunny.   
  
He remembers the amount of times he has come there, from when he was beginning to have feelings for Steve to when they were going to commence their own series of pranks for April Fools last year. He remembers Natasha telling him about her deepest darkest secrets while holding her stuffed bunny, all while she looked out her bedside window. Him and Natasha have grown so close ever since she had first met him to now.   
  
"Did you like it? Considering that you've stood there for God knows how long just to listen," Natasha said as Tony sunk on the bed.    
  
Tony decides he loves her voice. Its familiar, and real, just like Natasha as a person  _ only _ , not in spy mode.   
  
"Didn't know you had that in you, Romanoff," Tony replies, taking a sip of his coffee. "You know, having the  _ capability _ to have a mini concert in your room."   
  
Natasha laughs a bit, a smirk on her face. "Well, I have been practicing. If you haven’t noticed how desk's been doing." Her features are youthful and she looks giddy, like a kid getting praised. Now that Tony thinks of it, Natasha probably hasn't got any of that as a child.   
  
He thinks of maybe giving her that kind of validation she deserves.   
  
"What'd you name it?"   
  
"The song?" She asks.   
  
"Yeah. I like it."   
  
Natasha takes a deep breath, and looks him in the eyes. He knows instantly that this is a serious moment for her, and a really important one, too. Tony holds his mug in his hands, all empty.   
  
"'Set It All Free'. It's really personal, Tony. I wouldn't have wanted any of you to hear it yet, but I am really glad that you did first," She has a small but tight-lipped smile gracing her features, the crinkles on the edges of her eyes becoming evident. Tony can feel his own expression softening. Natasha looks a bit child-like, proud of herself and positively glowing. She has the heart of one, Tony notes.   
  
Tony is really proud of her.   
  
"You wanna see the whole thing?" Natasha asks.   
  
Tony just easily replies. "Sure."   
  
Natasha takes the notebook, giving it to him, and Tony puts down his mug on the ground to take it. In Natasha's delicate writing, he reads her every emotion right in her vicinity. Tony felt as if he was skirting too close to the danger zone, but when Natasha looked back at him with eyes filled with some sort of vulnerability to it, he instantly knows she trusts him enough to let him in — a feat he believes only Clint besides him has ever done.   
  
Tony finds himself repeating the chorus over and over his head, like a mantra, a broken record, something he can't get out of his brain. But it was all good. It felt  _ freeing _ . The same way he knew Nat felt just by writing the whole thing, and much more felt when she finally sung it.   
  
_ You set it all free. You set it all free. You set it all free. You set it all free— _   
  
Tony knew that she wrote it as a coping mechanism. It was blatant enough. Everyone on the team had their own way to cope with their trauma and their problems, and this was Natasha's own way which she was showing to him exclusively. He was  _ so _ proud of her.   
  
Tony finished reading through each and every word, committing each one to memory and remembering Natasha's voice singing it in his mind.   
  
She had not only coped with her past in the song, but she  _ freed _ herself.   
  
Tony knew she was imprisoned by her memories of HYDRA. Of the Red Room. Of being forced to forget being a kid and start learning how to take down people she was going to be tasked to kill at a ripe, young age. Of being kidnapped from her parents, only to find their  _ graves decades later _ abandoned and not cared for. Tony knew each detail, because she told him these personally. And she was trapped by them, forced to relive them over and over, in her dreams. Tony knew she can never break away from whatever she went through because it was embedded long ago in her body, something HYDRA forced her never to forget. But she freed herself nonetheless. He was  _ proud _ .   


Tony knew how that felt. The whole team knew. Sometimes it hangs heavy in the room after battle, maybe from only one of them, or from  _ everyone  _ in the room. But Natasha decided to set herself free from all of that, even if it clung on her with a tight grasp she would soon be left wincing upon, and Tony was happy to  _ know _ all about it.

“Been writing it for a few weeks now, and I just finished today,” Natasha stated. “You  _ really _ like it?”

Tony smiles at her, and hands back the notebook. “I think it's amazing.” Natasha returns the smile, with the same child-like glow.

“You really should take that as a career option, Nat.” Tony picks up the mug and stands up. “I could be your manager, if you'd like.”

She laughs a bit. “Maybe. Maybe not,” She replies.

“Look, I'm going to just drop this in the sink and I'll come back so we can have our little session again, okay? My nails look  _ dreadful _ already, Nat.”

“Sure, Tony. It's been a while.” Tony can feel the smile in Natasha’s voice as he walks back outside of her room.

Yeah, he and Nat are really  _ close _ .

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me alone I had to Do this
> 
> lmfao give me kudos or some comments waddya think abt this trash
> 
> till next time :))


End file.
